The Girl Who Fell In Love With A Werewolf? DISCONTINUED
by IMadeThisJustForReviewingS2
Summary: It all started when I was 5 and my parents died in a car crash. I was the only survivor, and I was sent to my aunt and uncle in a small town called La Push. That is where my story begins, when I'm about to turn 14. Rate T for language and violence maybe?
1. Preface

**Preface

* * *

**

**A/N: This is my first story I've ever written so it may not be good! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I just wanted to give it a go! Please review; tell me if you like it and if you don't please give me a few tips on this 'cause I've never written anything that was made up completely out of my imagination! Sorry! Cya below!

* * *

**

** Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does! PLEASE LET ME USE THEM!

* * *

**

**Summary: It all started when I was 5 and my parents died in a car crash. I was the only survivor, and I was sent to my aunt and uncle in a small town called La Push. That is where my story begins, when I'm about to turn 14.

* * *

**

Hi, my name is Sarah. When I was 5, my mom and dad were driving home with me to a nice little restaurant called Ryan's. When we were almost there, I heard an awful screeching noise, and the next thing I knew, a car had collided with ours. I was unconscious for about 2 weeks.

When I finally woke up, I was terrified. I was in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people all around me, working with needles. I was hooked up to an IV and when one of the people (I found out later that they were doctors) saw me, he smiled and asked how I was. I was too scared to answer. I got out about 3 days after I had first woken up, and then when my aunt Marie and uncle Dave showed up, I was confused. On the car ride home, they explained to me that my parents were killed instantly as well as the people in the other vehicle and that the driver was drunk. This is where my story begins.

It took me 1 year to get used to not seeing my parents anymore and to get used to my aunt and uncle. I was kind of happy when I found out they didn't have kids, as I was already an only child, and thankfully, they were a lot like my parents, so I warmed up to them quickly.

**A/N: Short, sorry D: i hate short chapters and stuff but i just wanted you to know what happened and how she got there and such!**

**Cya next time!  
**


	2. Complete and Utter Mystification

**Complete and Utter Mistification**

**A/N: Again, please review, and sorry the prologue was so short. I just wanted you to know a little more than what the summary told you.**

**

* * *

**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just using them for my story and I hope she doesn't mind!

* * *

**

It took me 1 year to get used to not seeing my parents anymore and to get used to my aunt and uncle. I was kind of happy when I found out they didn't have kids, as I was already an only child, and thankfully, they were a lot like my parents, so I warmed up to them quickly.

When I was 6, they put me in first grade. I made friends quickly, and did very well. All of my friends' names were Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Sam, and Jared. We were all in the same classes up until 5th grade. In 5th grade, I had to move away to Forks, near La Push, because that's where uncle Dave's job took him. I had to go to school there, knowing nobody for 3 years, mainly because I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was sad all the time, except when I got to go visit Paul and Jake and everyone else some weekends.

When I was almost 14 though, we moved back to La Push. I was ecstatic! I couldn't wait to talk and hang with everyone again! I missed them so much! But, when I got back, I was shocked when I saw all of them, since I hadn't seen them in about 2 months. Apparently, they had all had a MAJOR growth spurt, 'cause when I walked into the school, they all shouted "SARAH!" at the same time and came running up. I just stared at them with my jaw hanging and my eyes wide looking like they'd pop out. I looked all of them over, and then my eyes landed on Paul. I couldn't look away from _him_.

**Paul POV**

As we ogled each other, it hit me that I had just imprinted on Sarah. The others had panicked expressions on their faces, trying to figure out how to separate me and Sarah so that we could go to class. The thing is, I didn't _want_ to go to class. At that moment, all I wanted to do was grab Sarah and take her out of the school and explain _everything_ to her. Even how I'm a…

**Leah POV**

…Werewolf! He's a werewolf and we could all see it in his eyes that all he wanted to do at that moment was take her and tell her how he's a werewolf! We had to stop him and get them both to class _now!_

**Sarah POV**

I suddenly came back down to earth. I was so confused now… everyone was staring at us all frantic and confused at the same time…. What was going on? I mean, all I did was stare at Paul…mmm…_Paul…._

**Sam POV**

I grabbed Sarah's arm suddenly and started gently tugging her along the hallway to her class. I saw Leah and Jacob dragging Paul to his. And…did Jacob look…jealous? Nah, just focus on getting Sarah to get through the school day…we'll eventually get to explaining everything….

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's kind of short and a little confusing maybe but that's just how its gonna work okay? okay :)! Thanks SparklingTwilight for the advice and help! Cya next time people!  
**


	3. Who Let The Wolves Out?

**Who Let The Wolves Out?**

**A/N: Yes last chapter was short. IM SORRY OKAY? I'm not very good at making things long! Just please stick with me and see if it gets better? Please? Pretty, please with a cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for Uncle Dave, Aunt Marie, and Sarah. The rest belong to the genius named Stephenie Meyer until she gives me her autograph and I can forge her signature onto the rights…. By the way…you didn't see _anything_….**

**Jacob POV**

As me and Leah dragged **_Paul_** down the hallway, I was fuming. _I _liked Sarah since _2nd grade!_ And now that she shows up again and we're all werewolves, Paul just _HAS_ to imprint on her! Why couldn't _I _get her? It just didn't seem fair….

**Leah POV**

When we got to our first class, I made sure to stay away from Jake. I knew he was jealous. He even told me that he had a crush on Sarah since 2nd grade, and it never stopped or faltered.

I took a curious glance at Paul. He seemed to be slowly getting back to normal…considering he was glaring daggers at me and Jacob. Then I thought _"if looks could kill"_….

**Sarah POV**

When we got in the classroom, the teacher made me introduce myself to the class since it was already about ¼ of the way into the year. I was still a little disoriented, but I could focus. When I sat down next to Sam, I sent him an apologetic smile. He sent me one back, and in his eyes I saw hurt. Hmmm…I wonder why that is. Eh, I'll ask him later.

As the day trudged on, I was terribly bored. I couldn't wait to see Paul again…. At lunch I sat with the pack. Hmmm…pack…sounds good for us! I grinned widely at my new nickname for our group. That grin quickly went away as I sat down, though. I noticed Paul wasn't there.

"Hey guys…" I started.

"Hmmm?" they said all at once.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

They all looked at each other oddly at my question. Then they all answered at once, "Um, sorry Sarebear," Jake said, using my nickname. "He went to the nurse's office and she sent him home. I guess he came down with the flu. Not that uncommon around here anyways right?" and we all looked out the window. It's true; it's not that uncommon here, considering it rains almost every day.

I frowned anyways. I hope he'll get better soon… I've always loved all of the people in the pack, but I always spent a little more time with Paul. I guess I'll bring him soup afterschool to warm him up and lighten his spirits. Maybe he'll get better!

Whoa….

When did I become such a sap?

Oh well, all questions get answered eventually. That's my motto!

**Sam POV**

I started watching Sarah as she thought. Each time her facial expression changed, I had to fight off a laugh. The others looked at me weird, so I just gave a pointed look at her. They all picked up on what was so funny, and soon enough we were all shaking with laughter. Then I started to wonder, what's got her thinking so hard that her emotions are changing so quickly and noticeably? No one noticed my confusion.

**Sarah POV**

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the table shaking. I looked around and everyone was…laughing? "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said in singsong voices except for Sam.

"Oh…'kay…." I trailed off, totally confused still. I stared at Sam with a confused expression on, and it took him awhile to notice. When he did, I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shook his head in answer. Either everyone else is blind, or they just ignored it. I'm guessing the second option, but hey, yah never know!

After lunch, I went to my next class, language arts, or as most people here call it, Tribe, 'cause we learn all about the tribe and it's language, blah blah blah. I had a lot of the pack in Tribe, so we whispered a lot since the teacher didn't really pay much attention to us at all. While we were talking about some random thing about a taco mixed with a giraffe, I heard some guy a few seats away talking.

"Hey John, wanna go race the cars later?"

"Sure man, why not?"

I froze.

The thought of cars going really fast made me think of my parents.

I couldn't move.

Everyone, the entire class noticed, mostly because when the pack noticed, they started freaking out and got really loud.

Jacob and Sam ended up carrying me down to the nurse, then they went back and got all my homework from the rest of my classes. The nurse tried to talk to me and get answers, but I felt paralyzed.

I needed to get home.

**A/N: So what'd y'all think of this one? Love it? Hate it? Could be better? Reviews are always welcome!**

**_Alllwaaaaaaaays…._**

**Cya next time!**


	4. The Curiosities

**The Curiosities**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who are following my story! I love you all!

* * *

**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for aunt Marie, uncle Dave, John, the no named boy, and Sarah! The rest belong to the fabulous and creative Stephenie Meyer****!

* * *

**

When I say home, I don't mean to my aunt and uncle. What I mean is to my parents. I needed to visit them at the gravesite. I needed them _now_.

The nurse called my aunt and uncle and asked them to come pick me up. When they got to the school and I saw them, I snapped out of it. I started bawling. Why? Why did this have to happen to _me_?

By the time they got in, Jake and Sam had come back. They handed off my stuff to mom and dad (I called them that sometimes now since they were so much like my parents) and explained what had happened. My parents nodded in understanding. When we got in the car, they both turned around to look at me, asking silently with their eyes if I want to go to the gravesite. I nodded dumbly, unable to speak.

When we got there, I started walking slowly to my parents' graves, silent tears coming from my eyes. When I got to them, my knees weakened and I collapsed in front of them. I prayed to them, with them, and for them. I asked them silent questions in my mind, hoping that my mind would conjure up an answer like something that they would say.

About an hour later, I was done, so we went back home. I just stared out the window, my head on the glass. Suddenly I saw a silver/grey wolf. And it was _huge_! I freaked out a little, but when it saw me looking at it, it looked like it panicked as much as I did. When it was back in the wolves, I felt like it was still watching me, so I turned around and closed my eyes.

I dozed off, and all I could see behind my eyelids was Paul….

**Paul POV**

After I had told the nurse that I wasn't feeling well and I said that it felt like the flu, she sent me home, after I convinced her that I could drive back. Stupid _Sam_ made me go home sick with his stupid Alpha voice. So, of course, I had to do what he told me. So I did…technically. I left school 'sick' and then I watched Sarah through the windows. For every. Single. Class. Then I saw her freeze, and I panicked. I wanted to go in there and make sure she was okay, but Sam would kill me if I did. So I just sat there, miserable at best, watching her immobile form. When Sam and Jake picked her up and took her out the door where I couldn't see her, I got even edgier if that's possible. When I saw them enter the nurse's office, I calmed down some, but not much.

Her aunt and uncle came a little later and took her to their car while I just watched. When they pulled away, I couldn't help it. I followed them. Lucky for me, being a werewolf made me extremely fast. I easily kept up with the car. When they went into Forks, I thought about the treaty, so I kept my head…a little. I was on the very edge of the treaty line between the werewolves and the Cullen family's territory. I watched as their car disappeared. I waited an hour and 23 minutes…no I wasn't keep tracking. YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Anyways, when they got back, Sarebear had tearstains on her cheek. My heart panged at her obvious sadness. I followed them back to their house, and she saw me once and got scared, and when I realized she saw me I got a little scared too. So I went a little deeper into the woods to a point where she couldn't see me but I could see her. She seemed a little disturbed, so she turned around.

When they got back to the house (I'm not being a stalker I'm just making sure she's safe…) she got out of the car and looked a little bit tired. She went into the house and upstairs (I'm a wolf remember? They have great hearing…) and to what I'm guessing is her room. When I heard a light snore, I assumed I was right.

**Sarah POV**

We got home, and I went upstairs to my room. It was blue, with a few things that I painted, one of my biological mom's paintings, and some pictures of me and my real parents along with some of me and my aunt and uncle. I immediately when to my bed, with the comfiest pillow ever, and fell asleep.

While I slept, I dreamt as well. And what I dreamt about, was, of course, Paul. But also, surprisingly enough, it was also of that strange wolf by the road. I kept seeing Paul, then him, then Paul, then him, and I had no idea what it meant! I was confused, even in my sleeping state, and then, oddly enough, I saw Paul's face and the wolf's face merge together. Half of the face was Paul's, and the other was the wolf's. I immediately saw similarities of the two of them. Their eyes were the same color, their bone structure in their faces looked alike. For the life of me, though, I didn't understand what it meant.

When I woke up, I was cranky so I took a shower. Then I went downstairs, and saw my aunt and uncle.

"Sorry mom, sorry dad." I apologized quickly. They looked at me in understanding. "It's okay sweetie, but would you like to tell us what happened to make you react like that?" Mom asked kindly. "Yeah, um, I just heard some guys talking about racing some cars, and I thought of the speed, and how fast the car that hit me, Mom, and Dad sounded, and I just froze up. I'm so sorry for worrying you." They just stared at me with soft smiles on their lips. Oh my god, apparently not only my dreams are confusing, but everyone I know is too!

**Aunt Marie POV**

I understood what our little Sarah was going through. I'm sure Dave has the same look on his face as mine right now…. Oh gosh she looks so confused…. "Sweetie, please don't think that we like what happened, but it's just that we understand what you're going through and we just want you know that we're here for you to tell us anything. And we know that you'll get through this. Just try and not to dwell on it and it'll get better slowly." Dave said from next to me. Haha, I was just about to say those exact words…

**Sarah POV**

That. Was. Scary…. I could tell that marie was just about to say that…ah, what has our world turned into…?

* * *

**A/N: I JUST noticed that I changed the wolves ages. Sorry, just trying to make it fit the story! I hope you liked it! **

**Cya next time!**


	5. So Very Sorry!

**A/N: omg i'm so sorry i really don't want to post an A/N as a chappie but i have to! i don't know where on earth i'm going with this story so i think i'm going to start it over. it may take awhile to get it up because i'll be planning it out and what not, but i WILL get it up! please don't get mad or give up up me. I'll make a few minor tweeks, or atleast i hope there won't be any major ones! sorry i love you all! thank you for reading it and im sorry that i gotta start it over i hope you'll read the new version!**


End file.
